


Ageing Like A Fine Wine

by SamuelJames



Category: Primeval
Genre: Community: slashthedrabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-16
Updated: 2011-10-16
Packaged: 2017-10-24 16:51:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/265734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SamuelJames/pseuds/SamuelJames
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>James has a crisis of confidence at an inopportune moment.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ageing Like A Fine Wine

**Author's Note:**

> Title: Ageing Like A Fine Wine  
> Pairing: James Lester/Connor Temple  
> Rating: 18+  
> Summary: James has a crisis of confidence at an inopportune moment.  
> Notes: Written for slashthedrabble where the prompt was Shhhhh  
> Disclaimer: Primeval is the property of its creators. No copyright infringement is intended.  
> Archiving Information: Please do not archive elsewhere on the net.

"Fuck, James. Do that again."

James obliges his lover with another forceful thrust and Connor moans loudly.

"Hush, Connor. The walls are thin."

"Bad state of affairs when you have to be quiet in your own bedroom."

James slows his thrusts but Connor pleads and moans so James leans over and kisses him. Connor immediately opens his mouth to James' tongue and slides his hand between them to tweak James' nipple.

"Ouch."

"Quiet, James, remember. Don't want the neighbours knowing you have a great sex life."

Connor's smile can only be described as cheeky and he wiggles his arse slightly so that James will move again. Connor is quiet for a few moments but then moans again loudly.

"Feels good, James. Harder please, like you know I like. Oh yes that's good. Don't be ashamed of this."

"I'm not." James strokes Connor's cock as he thrusts. It distracts Connor temporarily. As happy as he is with Connor the age difference does concern him. He wishes he could just enjoy their relationship but sometimes wonders what Connor sees in him.

"Are you okay, James?"

"Yes. Sorry."

Pulling back he moves to lie between Connor's legs. He takes Connor's cock in his mouth. As James licks and sucks, Connor's moans ascend in volume. When Connor comes in his mouth James swallows what he can. He leaves a dazed Connor in bed and gets into the shower. He takes his time, knowing Connor will have questions about his disappearing act. When he can't delay any longer, he goes back into the bedroom where Connor is sitting up in bed. James goes to the chest of drawers and takes out a pair of boxer shorts. He's aware of Connor's gaze and dreads the first question. When he sits on the edge of the bed to put on his socks Connor speaks.

"If you really need me to be quiet I will. Sorry if I upset you."

"It wasn't that, Connor. I'm an old man and you're ..."

"An adult who knows what he wants. All jokes about my maturity levels aside, I'm not some innocent who's been taken advantage of. Do you think that little of me to assume I'm only with you because you let me live here?"

He turns to face Connor. "Of course not. I'm just quite aware of the age difference."

"So, I'm a little younger. You're not that old. Your extra years of experience make you the boss I respect and the sexy lover who knows exactly what I like. Life's too short to worry about what people think. I'm not saying have sex in front of your neighbours or anything but you should be free to be yourself in your own home."

James takes Connor's hand. "When did you get so good at saying the right things?"

Connor shrugs. "It's a gift really." He can't keep a straight face and laughs which makes James smile.

"I'm sorry, Connor."

"You're forgiven, as long as you don't call yourself old again."


End file.
